Vampire Heart
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [YxR.SxK.NxZ][AU] In the Organization, Riku's been stressed recently being the leader's son and all. When his brother comes home with a 'present' for Riku, Riku decides that something is special about the girl, and keeps her around, causing more trouble!
1. Chapter One

_Wow… it's been awhile since I've wrote a chaptered story. Anyways, the fiction is inspired by H.I.M.'s song, Vampire Heart. It's my fav now lol. Please review, any questions ask and I'll reply. _

**---**

"He's thinking again," Sora whispered quietly to his female companion beside him. The female- Kairi- nodded.

"I'm worried about him. Sora… do you think he's… well… _changed_?" Kairi asked. She looked up to Sora, who grinned back.

"Nah. I just think he's going through his little stage, Kai. Why don't you go ask him?" Sora added with a chuckle. He disappeared from Kairi' s sight, and then reappeared behind her. He gave her a hard push which sent her flying before Riku.

"Ah!" Kairi gave a little cry when she bumped into the silver haired man. He looked back when he felt a little bump against his behind. He frowned in annoyance at the younger girl's presence.

"Sorry," Kairi muttered, and moved herself in a respectable distance. "I tripped…"

"What do you need, Kairi-Chan?" Riku said, turning back away from her. Kairi's cheek grew hot, and her eyes fell to the floor. She played with her fingers behind her back, and her body swayed nervously.

"Sora and I have noticed that you seem worried about something, Riku-San, and we were a little worried about you. I can to ask if you are alright?"

Riku sighed. He ran a hand through his silver hair, and nodded his head. "Just been thinking a lot lately. The Organization has been chaotic lately, and Kadaj-San has been going wherever he pleases when he wants carelessly."

Kairi hesitated for a moment, and replied, "Shouldn't Sephiroth-San be worried about these things?"

"Maybe…" Riku said quietly to himself. He stood up, and turned to face Kairi. "Just somehow I feel responsible for all this."

Kairi gave Riku a sympathetic smile. "Hey, cheer up. Just remember that this isn't all on you and if anything happens, you won't get blame for it. Maybe you should take a vacation- do something nice for yourself, Riku-San."

Riku chuckled. His face lightened slightly, like a thousand pounds weighed off his face. "Yeah, I think I can do that," Riku opened the door, and Sora fell to Riku's feet. Riku looked down to him, but ignored the boy. "And please, just call me Riku when we're not in a public place. Maybe that's what's making me feel so… _old._"

**---**

"Boo!" A voice yelled cockily. A young man similar to Riku jumped in front of another vampire girl, and supernaturally he grabbed her shoulders. He met her eyes, and stared into them, trying to put her into a trance. She grinned mischievously, and snaked her arms around his. She took the back of his neck, swirled around him, making her face his back. His hand flung behind him, and blindly hit her left temple. The girl moaned, and nothing more escaped form her mouth.

The man, Kadaj, kneeled beside the girl. He pushed her over on her stomach, and moved the cloth around her neck down. He looked at the symbol on her neck, and smiled.

"_Kisaragi…"_

**---**

"Brother," Kadaj's sing-song voice mimicked in his brother's bedroom. "I have brought you a present…"

Riku growled at his younger brother. He looked up from his pillow, and saw the young girl in his arms. Riku raised his eyebrows in question.

"Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi from the Leviathan clan," Kadaj said as he laid "Yuffie" on the bed. "I brought her to you, do with her ask you like," Kadaj said with a hint of pervertedness. (yay- new word!) Riku rolled on his stomach again, his head in the pillow. Kadaj smirked and excused himself from Riku's room, shutting the door behind him.

Riku lazily perked his head up, looking at the girl for the first time. Thick blood laid on her forehead the wound had disappeared. Her face was angelic, calm, and peaceful. She looked maybe the age of sixteen- so she must have been centuries years older then that- noting that she had came from an older traditional clan.

Riku sniffed the girl- checking for any sicknesses. The girl seemed normal, only a brief feminine scent came from her body. Riku licked the girl's blood from her forehead, cleaning it from the blood. Her tasted her purity, and her strength.

_Definitely Kisaragi blood. _

**---**

_Seriously, this sucked lol. But I wanted to do this… so please review. Will get more into plot and such later on._

_The Organization is a Clan group, but to follow the KH theme…_

_There are four leader brothers- Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and Riku. The father, Sephiroth, is the leader of the group. Sora and Kairi are in it, as well as Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Namine, Pearlie, Selphie, and Tidus. Other characters are in the story, but not in the clan lol. Please review, and IDEAS!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks for the reviews! I love them very much, especially to those whom give me comments! (Which is everybody so far…)_

_Anyways, still need ideas. I will most likely use them!_

_On with the story…._

**---**

Riku looked back to the girl, deciding what to do with her. He wouldn't rape her, of course, he had too much of a conscience to do that. But he _wanted _her. He wanted her near, and that's what scared him.

Riku ran his hand through Yuffie's long black hair, deciding what to do. If the girl was caught by Sephiroth, Riku knew that he'd torture her until she claimed their Kingdom his.

So what to do…

Kadaj would keep his mouth shut, he only talked to their grandmother and Yazoo about it. Yazoo was silent, rarely talking to anyone, and Jenova was really only alive in their minds.

Riku took thick rope, and tied them tightly around her wrists, cutting them slightly. He tied it to his bed post tightly, making sure she couldn't escape. For now she'd have to be like this. Then she'd be his personal slave.

Riku took a blade form his pants. He flipped it open, and took her long hair in his fingers. He took one last look, then expertly cut the ends short. Her layered the back slightly, then looked back at his work.

He grinned, and hid his knife again,. He brushed away the strands of hair away with his hand, then watched her intensely.

**---**

Axel wrote in his journal quickly, his supernatural speed went 100 miles per hour. He flipped the pages of his diary, writing of his day.

_November 23,_

_Tomorrow I have a meeting with Riku we're supposed to go snowboarding afterwards for a quick vacation. Riku seems happier after Kairi-Chan talked to him, I'm glad he seems better.  
However, Namine has been constantly complaining of how Zexion is "touching her in the wrong places". I told him to quit, but, however I was thinking "GO ZEXION!" I mean, how many people can possibly get that close to a girl like Namine without her causing him constant pain mentally? Lucky guy, it's obvious she likes him.  
Speaking of crushes, Kairi definitely likes Sora. I brought him up in our little conversation today while we were walking on the grounds, and she blushed madly. She stuttered nonstop.  
Kadaj walked in snickering. Suspicious?  
Maybe.  
Sephiroth's been hiding in his office. I think he might be masturbating while watching porn because I came by and heard moaning! Freak me out? You bet.  
I hear mumbling from Riku's room.  
Now everybody's gone mad!  
Am I the only sane one? Riku talking to himself, Kairi liking Sora, Zexion and Kairi, Sephiroth Masturbating, Kadaj up to something, and me, writing in this journal.  
Maybe day after tomorrow I'll have a missions o I can get away form this place. I need someone to talk to seriously. I think my therapist is crazier then I am. I'm not telling him anything!  
-Axel_

Axel sighed and shut his journal. He set the pen on the desk beside him, and put the journal in his desk. He rubbed his temples, feeling the constant beating of blood run through his brain. The sun was going to rise any minute, he knew, and should be going to bed. But his thoughts would never let him rest.

So Axel sat up, and sped to his door quickly. He ran down the hall, and in less then a second, and ripped Riku's door open. Riku stopped in his tracks, and Axel looked around the room. A girl was tied on his bed and Riku without a shirt…

Now he was regretting this.

Axels' eyes went wide, and stopped breathing. Riku blushed, and shook his head. "It's not what you look like-"

"It's okay," Axel chuckled. "Really. I'll leave you to your business-"

"No! Really, she's just a slave girl Kadaj brought me. I was checking for diseases and such…"

Axel paused for a moment, and then replied, "Does Sephiroth know about the new slave girl?"

"Not that I know of," Riku replied. He walked to the girl, and pointed dramatically at her, "She could be our personal slave girl- just us two."

Axel thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Deal."

_Yay! A little bit of a cliffie. I hoped you liked the chapter it was basically introducing my plot. –Grins-_

_I put more of Axel in it, because, he's in the triangle. AxelxYuffiexRiku. _

_I'll try putting in more characters next chapter. _

_And ideas…._

**-Chapter Preview-**

"_I refuse to do your dirty underwear!" Yuffie cried, gagging at the pile. "And I will NOT clean your SoulEater!"_

_"You WILL do as I say, or I will expose you to Father!"_


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks to my reviews and criticism! Though I really want to get the introductions over with, so sorry if I quicken this a little bit._

**---**

_**Riku's Point of View**_

Explaining to Yuffie wasn't easy. I was tired, and my temper was like soap. At first I tried to scare her a little bit, to know that I was being serious about all of this. She secretly challenged me, her amethyst eyes blazing. I challenged her back, and smirked when her eyes narrowed as if saying, _'Jackass.'_

"You work for me first, then Axel. Switch on and off. You will work during the day, and you cannot escape! If you do try I _will _tell father and you will be tortured severely.

"Oh wah. How ya gonna catch me?" She grinned.

I examined her body for a minute, then nodded. "Doesn't look hard."

Her face changed dramatically, and her eyes burned holes in mine. She smiled manically, and then leaned back. She made no attempt to hold herself up, the roped were the only things keeping her from falling off my bed.

"Deal then."

"First- clean my Soul Eater," I commanded, gesturing my hand to the dull sword in the corner. "Then do my clothes," I said. I took my pocketknife, and cut the roped that bound her wrists. She stretched for a moment, then turned to the dirty pile of my clothes. Axel smirked quietly, and moved away. Yuffie picked a pair of my under from the pile, and exclaimed,

"I refuse to do your dirty underwear!" Yuffie cried, gagging at the pile. "And I will NOT clean your Soul Eater!"

"You WILL do as I say, or I will expose you to Father!" I cried back. Yuffie pouted, and frowned. She closed her eyes, and after what seemed forever she opened her beautiful eyes.

**---**

_**Yuffie Flashback**_

_**The fight… the pointless fighting between us…**_

"_FINE THEN! LEAVE!"_

…_**and my pride…**_

"_Who do you think, taking my kill?"_

…**_Why do I have a feeling I'll never see him_again…?**

**---**

_Sorry that was so short, but I had a need to end it there…_

_Thanks again for the reviews, I feel loved lol. I hope you like where this is going and such. But who is the "him"? _

_Seriously, I'm bringing in more **action **and **people.**_

_This has a bit of a crossover with some of the Final Fantasy characters, but you don't need to play the Final Fantasy series to know them, I will describe them. Promise! _

_Need ideas still…_

_Review!_

**-Chapter Preview-**

_Riku looked at Yuffie, her face challenging him. Then he had enough of it. He walked to her, looking calm, then lifted his hand. The slap echoed around the room, and the girl flew to the floor, her hand barely lifting her upper body. _

_That's all that was said. The dark prince walked from the room, looking for a place to clean his thoughts. Axel knelt beside Yuffie and Namine did too. She felt guilty for what had happened to the princess, and examined her cheek. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know…" She began. _


	4. Chapter Four

_Thanks for my reviews lol. Yes, this is longer. _

_Finally I get to get somewhere! I'm happy…_

_I plotted the ending finally. The final ending couple is Yuriku, I'm NOT saying more then that!_

_For my anonymous review:  
_**Michelle: **_I' not bring Tifa in here. I might bring in the others, but this isn't Final Fantasy 7, so I'm not trying to bring in too many Final Fantasy characters. _

_For miss Ayumiyori, sorry not too much of Roxas. I'll try and attempt more of him in the next chapter. _

_Please review. Still… ideas…_

**---**

Yuffie looked at the clock above the covered window. It was now the evening, and Yuffie had finished all her chores. The caste was dead silent except her small footsteps. The sun would completely fall in ten minutes, and Yuffie looked around her surroundings.

Yuffie then closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She concentrated for a minute, then felt the floor go completely through body. Her feet landed loudly, and Yuffie opened her eyes again.

A girl was in front of her.

_Oh shit._

"Hi… are you new here?" The girl asked, confused. The girl had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a white dress. In her hand was a sketch pad and a pencil.

Yuffie panicked. There wasn't _supposed _to be anyone here.

"Ugh…"

Yuffie sank through the floors, and into a cold room. All the brightness was gone, and she was surrounded completely by darkness. She couldn't even see her hand that was only a few inches from her face.

**---**

"Reno! Do you know here Yuffie is?" Roxas asked the older teen. Reno, who had long red hair that tied back in a pony-tail, emerald eyes, and a loose shirt that showed most of his chest, gave Roxas a confused glance.

"No… she left last night. She isn't in her coffin?"

"No, sir. I was hoping you'd know where she wa-"

"Alert Ansem! We should start searching immediately, who knows what the princess has gotten herself into this time."

**---**

Yuffie heard stomping above her and voices. One was a woman's and the other two were males. Yuffie immediately panicked, and wan forward. Her face suddenly collided with a wall, sending a large "crack" and "boom" around the room. Yuffie fell backward, and a new pain filled her senses.

Her blood began to drip in her mouth and she knew her nose was broken. Yuffie stood back up and fazed through the wall, and into a brighter area- outside.

A bright full moon hung above her, giving off a dim light. A thick forest full of trees lay half a mile away form her. Yuffie looked up to the tall castle that she was previously in. She recognized it- but barely.

**-Yuffie Flashback-**

_She must have been three. She was with her father- Ansem. He and another man that looked similar were yelling at each other about things she didn't quite understand. Little Yuffie wondered out of the door quietly, and crawled into the nearest room. A boy that looked like he was seven with large Aquamarine eyes. The boy looked confused as Yuffie greeted him, but Yuffie muttered a small, "Heeeelloooo."_

_The boy nodded, and turned away from her. Yuffie took this as an insult, and started crying- loudly. Soon, Ansem rushed to Yuffie and picked her up, and shouted back to the man he was with before, "So you've started this war!"_

**-End of Yuffie Flashback-**

Thinking back, that boy _was_ Riku! The rival clan…

Interesting.

Yuffie let out a small laugh, and began to run for the forest. She was almost there when something grabbed her hand.

Yuffie turned around to see Axel. Yuffie tried to faze through him like she had done everything else, but failed. Axel's nails dug into Yuffie's wrist and she let out and small cry of agony.

"LET GO!" Yuffie cried, and kicked his groin. Axel knelt down, but didn't let go of Yuffie. Yuffie was forced to the ground with him, and Axel twisted her arms around to her back.

"Trying to… run… away… slave… girl?" Axel muttered. He let out a few breathes, then stood up. He pushed Yuffie back to the castle, not once loosening his grip.

**---**

Once they got back to the castle, Axel immediately took Yuffie to Riku's room where Namine and Riku were both waiting for their return. Riku paced back and forth while Namine sat on the edge of the bed with a glint of worry in her eyes. Axel let go of Yuffie, and slammed the door behind him.

After a few brief moments Riku looked to Yuffie. Yuffie glared at him, still challenging him to tell Sephiroth, to punish her.

Riku glanced away and began to pace again. "Why do you challenge me? You should be grateful, Yuffie. After all, I could tell father about this, I could use you as my little sex toy; I could beat the _hell_ out of you! Ungrateful brat…"

Yuffie remained silent. Namine drew quietly while Axel stood in front of the door.

Riku looked back to Yuffie, her face still challenging him. It seemed she hadn't heard anything of his threat which made him more angry. He walked to her calmly as if a mother was to kiss her daughter. Riku smiled sweetly, then raised his hand.

He slapped his cheek harder then he was purposely going to. The slap echoed, a soft gasp from Namine was heard, and Yuffie fell to the floor with her head giving a second hard "thunk" for the day.

Yuffie lifted herself up, but barely. A dark red hand mark lay on her cheek, and a large red bump on her forehead where her head was hit. The room fell completely silent.

The dark prince moved swiftly out of the room. Axel moved immediately form his way, and when Riku was gone, Axel knelt to Yuffie's side. Namine put her sketch pad down and followed as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Namine cried out, tears falling form her cheeks. Axel lifted Yuffie's head on his lap, examining closely at the many wounds on her face- form her broken nose to her bruised cheek.

Yuffie remained silent and made no attempt to get away. Axel brushed her cheek, and Yuffie flinched.

"It'll leave a mark for a good few weeks," Axel said quietly. He touched Yuffie's nose, and despite her moaning he moved it quickly to the right place. There was a small crack, then Axel let go of Yuffie. Namine eagerly looked at Yuffie, waiting for anything.

Yuffie seemed to have fallen asleep on Axels' lap. The girl remained completely still.

"So you guys have kept her away from Sephiroth?" Namine asked quietly.

"Yeah. Riku really likes her, I think. I don't know why he would want to deep the rivalry between us and the Leviathan Clan."

Namine nodded in understandment. "Don't tell anyone, Namine. Not even Zexion."

"I won't."

**-Chapter Preview-**

"_Riku-san, I'm not wiping out all her memories without her free will!"_

"_No… I want you to."_


	5. Chapter Five

_Sorry for the long update I had to turn in a bunch of essays I was supposed to do months ago all at one time so I couldn't really do a whole lot else lol._

_Please review! I'd love you forever._

_Ideas again if you have any. And suggestions. _

**-Wish I Could Prove I Love You-**

_November 26,_

_Only a few days have passed since the dramatic incident, and the slave girl has been walking a straight line. The wounds have healed as all vampires so (since our fast healing) but she hasn't spoken a word. I tried to make a conversation with her, but failed. _

_Namine gives me nervous glances every now and then, and Riku's mind has been working overtime. He, too, is quiet, but he's just in deep thought. Thinking about the girl if I'm correct. What to do with her. _

_Speaking of which, Riku has delayed our snowboarding. He says another time when the castle has calmed down so and he actually trusts the girl. _

_So the trip may never happen. Maybe I'll have to take Sora or Zexion. Hell, maybe I'll go with Kadaj or Yazoo. They seem eager to leave this damned castle!_

_But I must admit… I do find the Yuffie girl attracting. I think I might like her. But hell, what do I know?_

_Damn it. _

_Damn it. _

_Damn it. _

_-Axel_

**---**

Riku eyed Yuffie as she walked into his bedroom. She had gotten much paler, her blue veins showing through her skin more then it should. Her face was shaded where her cheek bones were because her face was sunken. It was proof that she hadn't drank the blood Riku had given her in _days._

"Why aren't you eating, slave girl?" Riku asked. He crossed his legs as he watched her pick up various items from the floor and putting them in their right place.

"Not hungry, Riku-San," was her quiet reply. Her eyes did not meet his, and she continued working on his room. Riku looked at her wrist, which had a wristband and a small tube that lead up to her hand. It disconnected all powers, or the ones that she had shown to faze through solids. Mainly to decrease her chance of running away again.

"You'll grow weak. Then you'll go blood hungry. Then you'll quickly grow mad, just being a wild animal with rabies. You'll run through the forests, making you the worst enemy of mankind," Riku muttered bitterly. Yuffie ignored him, and finished the room off.

"Am I dismissed, master?"

"No, you are not. I will not be satisfied until you drink a glass of type AB blood in front of my very own eyes."

"Master, really, I'm not-"

"AXEL!" Riku yelled. Only a matter of seconds passed before the speed demon was standing before the both of them. "Go get Namine for me and tell her to get type AB blood from the fridge. Poor it in two wine glasses, and report back here."

Axel nodded, and glanced at Yuffie who looked miserable. He sped off in a blink of an eye to find the memory vampire.

Nothing was said between the two for awhile. Riku sat on his bed, glancing at Yuffie often. Yuffie swayed slightly, staring at the floor in a trance.

"Why is it the real reason you refuse to drink?" Riku asked finally, breaking the silence. Yuffie glanced at him, then looked back down, and began to sway once again.

"Why does it truly matter, Master? Will you hit me again?" Yuffie snapped. Only a second later she regretted it, her stomach turning in her stomach. Riku became angry, but after a moment he grew calm again.

"No. I will not hit you," Riku promised.

"I miss my family and friends, master. I despise this place, and always shall. Now that I am doomed to be your eternal slave, I suppose there is no going back now. No saying good-bye to my father, to my brother, to everyone I have ever known. What can I say though? I suppose I can try to sleep off the disappointment, slink in the shadows and maybe one day I will die of starvation."

Riku grew silent, and there was a knock on the door. Riku muttered, "Come in."

Namine walked in with the two wine glasses on a tray. She gave them both a forceful smile, then set the tray on a small table near Riku's bed. She turned to leave, but then Riku called out to her, "You're not dismissed yet."

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around. Namine looked at Riku, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Namine-Chan, I know you hate doing it, but I'm ordering you to erase Yuffie's memories and put in new ones."

Namine gasped and looked at Yuffie. Her eyes widened. "Riku-san, I'm not wiping out all her memories without her free will!"

Yuffie looked up to Namine, and then whispered, "No… I want you to."

Namine's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But why-?"

"No questions asked!" Riku barked. "Let's do it now so she can get some god dammed rest, shall we? Namine, Yuffie, come over here. Both of you sit on the bed." Riku ordered. Both of them obeyed, they both sat in front of each other. "Now, Yuffie, relax and let your conscience drift off. Don't think of anything in particular. Your head will only hurt for a little while, then you should fall asleep. You will remember nothing in the morning." Riku paused.

"Namine, give her memories to make her want to stay, make her forget all her family somehow and replace them with us."

"I'll try," Namine said reassuringly. She gave Yuffie a small smile before laying her head on the pillow gently. She moved her hands over her ears and the tips of her fingers at Yuffie's temples. Riku looked over Namine's shoulder.

Namine closed her eyes and concentrated. She muttered a mix language between Latin and Pig-Latin before both of the girls' faces darkened.

---

_Yuffie's real memories_

_**Namine changing them**_

**---**

When Yuffie opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by a purple sky. Namine was beside her, looking around their surrounds. They stood on a small circular piece of land that floated in the middle of the… sky.

"Where are we?" Yuffie asked, and turned to face Namine. Namine looked to Yuffie, her eyes full of wisdom.

"Your mind, of course. Our bodies lay on Riku's bed, but our spirits in the very prison of your mind."

Yuffie took another look around her mind "prison" as Namine called it.

"Humans don't have these. Only us Vampires. To those who get exposed to the sun, their bodies crimple away to ash while their spirits stay in their minds. We don't go to Hell, we don't go to Heaven. Just stay here," Namine said quietly. "We live such a lonely life, don't you agree? All our lives we yearn for something- _someone _to for fill that empty space. So we create more of our kind, hoping our child will do it for us," Namine shook her head.

Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "Why are _we _so damned? I mean, really, a vampire's life is so dramatic. I sometimes wonder what life would be like as a human."

Namine giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so," Then her voice turned serious. "We'd better start."

Namine walked close to Yuffie, then slowly walked inside of her. Yuffie's vision went fuzzy, and her head couldn't think. She fell almost lifelessly to the solid ground, and things became unclear.

**---**

_Namine opened her eyes and saw Yuffie laying on a man's chest under sheets. They both appeared exhausted and sweaty. The room was dark, yet the man and Yuffie's skin appeared to suck all the little bit of light and reflect it. _

"_Why are you crying, baby?" The man asked. Namine noticed the small wailing that could barely be heard. _

"_My first time… I just imagined that it would be something different!" Yuffie cried out. The older man shushed her quickly, and ran his hand through her hair. _

"_I love you baby…" Was all he could say. Namine paused the moment, the people froze in place. _

**_And Yuffie could only remember being a virgin. The man hadn't ever even excised for all she knew. _**

_Namine scanned to the end of Yuffie's memories to her very first. She began to work form there. _

_**Namine's father had taken Yuffie in because her vampire clan had left her on the streets at the young age of two. Namine had kept her secret, and Riku and Axel had just found out recently. Namine continuously brought her blood, secretly and Yuffie had never gone outside the castle after that. **_

_All Yuffie's old memories were pushed far from her mind. Namine made a mental barrier as strong as she could possibly make it. Then she left the small realm in Yuffie's mind. _

**---**

When Namine opened her eyes again, she was laying beside Yuffie. Riku was pacing back and fourth, impatiently waiting for her.

"What happened?" Riku demanded.

"I changed her memories, nothing happened," Namine said. She rolled off the bed and landed on her feet. She straightened out her dress and met Riku's gaze.

"She won't find out her old memories, will she?"

"Most likely not, Riku-San."

Riku nodded and took one of the wine glasses form the table. He brought it to his lips and drank it nervously. Namine bowed and left the room.

**---**

_ Hope you liked. I was planning on adding a bunch of memories, but I'm tired… so yeah. Please review1 Loves!_

**-Chapter Preview-**

"_Yuffie, I loved you!" _


	6. Chapter Six

_I would have updated sooner, but I had **TONS** of homework! Holy crap…_

_Plus stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me fucking post >.>_

_I might not do what the chapter preview says, though that's what I had been planning. May change, may not._

_But I will warn you of omega fluff…_

…_and I changed the summary a tad…_

_**Riku's Point of View, Riku's Dream**_

_The burning of my skin… Why can't I see anything but her? Why is she crying? I feel the metal chains burning into my skin, and flames too hot that they don't show digging painfully. _

_But all I can think of is her. Her hair is combed back, her thick make-up running down her cheek with silver tears…_

_I cry out, screaming as the last breathe I take before more skin turns to pure ash, and my mind drifts off into an eternal darkness…_

_**Back to Reality for Riku**_

"AHH!" Riku yelled. He jolted up in his bed, and his eyes opened. A burning candle lay by his bed giving off an aurora. Riku rubbed his head and lifted off the crimson silk covers from his sweating body. He took a deep breathe before rubbing his eyes.

Riku licked the tips of his fingers and burnt out the candle. The room grew completely dark and a new cold breeze suddenly fluttered around his face. Riku ignored it and threw the covers over his head, closing his eyes to catch more sleep.

**_Back to the Dreams… Again…_**

"_I don't ever want to leave you, Riku! After all we've been through…" Yuffie's familiar voice called out to him. All he could feel now as the cold, stone floor. But he couldn't see anything._

"_Yuffie, I've met many girls for the 1,700 years I've lived. But I've only loved you. I don't want to do anything to get you into trouble or end your life as mine is going to. Just know that I love you, okay?" Riku said truthfully. He felt tears splash his cheeks and voices calling out to him, but everything was blurry. "Even form the beginning…"_

_**Back out for the Last Time**_

Riku opened his eyes slowly as he felt the cold tears of his own run down the side of his face and into his ear. He sat up again and let out another deep breath to calm his nerves.

Deciding he didn't want to fall again into his Vampire Nightmares, Riku took a drink of the old blood in the wine glass the remained beside the other untouched. Riku had taken Yuffie into Namine's room where he decided would be safest to keep her- since her new memories and everything.

Riku sighed and jumped when he heard the door open…

**---**

Zexion watched the sunset as it just went over the hills; the sky was burning an intense red. He focused on the beauty and sighed when he knew something was wrong. It had been like this for the past three days, the sky grew more redder as each day passed. A bad omen, he knew. But what it was he hadn't an idea.

When he felt a presence emerge from behind him, Zexion had already knew who it was. He felt a hand on his should, and he turned to face the young vampire.

"Namine, is something wrong?" He asked when he saw her troubled face.

"I'm not supposed to show anyone, Zexion. But I will show you," She whispered. Namine pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, then took Zexion's hand. She led him out of his large bedroom, and led him down the hall.

"What is going on, Namine-Chan?" Zexion demanded.

"You'll see! Shh…" She said, and she took a sharp turn into her bedroom. Namine let go of Zexion's hand and quietly tip-toed to her bed. The silver velvet sheets were bundled as they always were when Namine first awoke, and Zexion was puzzled. Namine pushed the covers down gently, revealing a spot of black hair. She waved her hand to herself, motioning him to come.

Zexion moved swiftly to the wad curiously. He stare down at the body- a girl?- and finally recognized the body.

"Do you know who it is?" Namine whispered. She looked up to Zexion with her blue eyes shining brightly. Zexion looked back to Namine and shook his head.

"Yuffie, from rival clan Leviathan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Damn!" Zexion shook his head. "Why the hell is she here?"

"She's been here for three days, Axel and Riku have been keeping here-"

"The dumbasses!"

"-and I erased her memory, Zexion!"

"They'll kill Sephiroth- have his head- if they find out she's been here. Unless Sephiroth finds out first, he'll use her to his advantage…"

"She's a nice person, Zexion! Don't tell anyone, please?"

Namine touched Zexion's arm, her face despite. Zexion frowned at the girl, but rolled his eyes and looked back to Yuffie.

"Fine, I won't. But I _don't _know about this."

"Deal," Namine said with a trace of humor. Zexion looked back at her, and saw the faint smile on her lips. He leaned down to her, and then pressed his lips upon her own. Namine's eyes widened, but Zexion's closed. His lips deepened their kiss, and Namine finally reacted. She closed her eyes and responded to kiss. However, their first kiss didn't last long.

"Zexion!"

**---**

"We've checked everywhere! Where the hell did you send my fucking baby sister to?" Roxas screamed to his father. The older man, Ansem, narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I did not send her anywhere. Last thing I heard from your pathetic sister was in her little boyfriend's bedroom- and they were yelling at each other. The usual. Leave me alone, Roxas."

Roxas frowned and gave a little stomp with his foot before leaving his father's presence. He ran to Yuffie's boyfriend's room, which he hated, and kicked the door opened without knocking. Immediately the man looked at Roxas, confused. Roxas picked up the next breakable thing that he was closest to, and threw it at him.

Yuffie's boyfriend, Squall, dodged the piece of glass barely. He glared at Roxas, and just as frustrated, said in a low voice, "What do you want?"

"Where the hell did Yuffie go?"

"Why the hell should I know? I haven't seen her in _days_."

"DAMN YOU! YOU LIE!" Roxas made a fist to Squall, threatening him. Squall laughed and shrugged.

"I haven't seen her. She ran out three days ago. Hasn't come back from what I know."

Roxas glared and took a deep breath. "Nobody's sleeping until we find her. That's that!"

**-And You'll Never Hear The Wolf Cry to A Full Blue Moon-**

_Cliffies… I love them…_

_I don't know why I picked Squall of all people. It was intentionally going to be Reno, but I luff him too much. So... live with it. Maybe some ideas still. I'd luff them forever..._

_I think I know even **more **to the ending. (grins) Please review…_

**-Now Chapter Previews for Now-**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Haha. It's been how long, three weeks since I last updated? Sorry! I've been busy once again and exams are next week. I'm babysitting and finally the kids have gone to bed. (YES!) So anyways, I've changed my mind to the ending because I saw the movie, **Queen of the Damned**. For the first time in like4 years… It was awful compared to the book. But anyways, please ideas and reviews. Suggestions needed, so on and so forth. _

_**Riku's Point of View**_

When Riku first saw the figure, he dropped his glass of wine, the sound not chattering until what it had seemed hours later. His jaw dropped, and heart racing. The blood ran through his veins quickly, and his head began to hurt. The man at the door smirked, and then snickered. "Why are you panicking? I mean, it's not like you're hiding something…"

Riku's forehead became covered with blood sweat. His body shook violently and he shook his head. Of course not, why would you say that. I just had a bad dream- and the door opened and a monster ate me- then the same thing happened again…" Riku rambled on. He chuckled slightly when he noticed that Rufus wasn't even paying attention. Rufus ran his hand through his hair and snickered. He leaned against the wall. Riku frowned, and continued with, "Why are you here anyways? Has father sent you in the middle of the day?"

"…Yeah... right. 'Bout that… The Leviathan Leader- Ansem- came here today; they say that his daughter- Yuffie Kisaragi- is missing. She's been missing for a few days now. You know anything?"

"No. You _would _have woken me up just to say that? Get the hell OUT!" Riku roared. He pointed to the door for Rufus to leave. Rufus smiled and nodded his head. He walked away, but before leaving, he called to Riku over his shoulder, "You know, if you're doing anything you're not supposed to do, it can seriously fuck up your life. Just for the warning. Axel and you have been acting suspicious, but I told Sephiroth-San that it was probably nothing. Don't let me be wrong, eh?"

With that, he shut the door. Riku sighed and wiped his naked arm. It didn't do much since now his pale arm was covered in smelly blood sweat.

"_If you're doing anything you're not supposed to do, it can seriously fuck up your life,"_ And now that was going to last in Riku's nightmares for the rest of the night.

_**Riku Tried to Sleep… But Couldn't. He Tries to find comfort in Namine…**_

Riku creaked the door open of his large room. He could hear faint yells of two different familiar voices. _Ansem and Sephiroth. _He'd heard them yelling at each other countless nights when he was much younger… when he first met Yuffie! How could he forget? She was a strange little kid. She had cooties. He had turned away from her, then he heard her crying. That had been the end of his father and hers' fighting.

The silver haired vampire tip-toed quietly down the white spiral staircase. He ran down the hall more quickly then before, and slowed when he heard faint whispers in Namine's room. Riku pressed his body against the door, trying to overhear what was going on. He shivered when his upper naked body met the cold stone, but he held his breath and listened.

…Then nothing.

Riku sighed. He turned the doorknob hesitantly, then finally pushed it open. He was stunned at what he saw.

Namine and Zexion _making out._

_In front of Yuffie._

"Zexion?" Riku choked out. Namine pulled away immediately along with Zexion. Zexion's face paled.

"It's not what this looks like…" Zexion said quickly blood sweat formed on his forehead, and Riku heard his heart beating faster by the second. Namine blushed and walked slowly away from Zexion. She muttered quietly, ""What is it that you need, Riku?"

"…"

"He knows, it's okay."

Riku's eyes twitched. "Ansem has been to visit Sephiroth earlier this morning. Rufus Shinra came to visit my bedroom while I was awake- bad dreams- and Ansem has noticed Yuffie's disappearance for the past few days. They are suspicious of Axel and I's "recent behavior". It's not safe to have here any longer, Namine. We have to get a plan to get her out of here- hell, we have to run away! It's been so short of time, but we got to do something about all of this before we call out war between us. I had a bad dream that they found out and _I _had to pay for it. You all were around me. Yuffie's hair had grown back and it was in a bun, she was in a dress, and she was sad. I saw the sun for the first time- and I felt it burn my skina dn felt my ,ind being forced to the blank nothingness that I have. It was awful! But we have to do something- get her out of here before the sun goes down."

"Riku, we'll burn in the sun you dumba-"

"He's right," Namine spoke up, interrupting Zexion. "Zexion, wake up Axel. We'll grab some of the Organization's coats. They're thick and should block out skin."

Zexion grunted, and nodded his head. He followed Namine's unspoken orders, and moved to the speed demon's room.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Namine asked quietly.

Riku was silent for a minute, then nodded. "I suppose I do."

**---**

_Sorry if this is weird, I might redo it. But please, as I said before, review. _

**-Chapter Preview-**

"_Yuffie, what are you doing with **him**?"_


End file.
